hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalie Hale (S3-S2)
Rosalie Hale has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Rosalie Hale is a supporting character and hero from the Twilight Saga series and controlled by Jack Bayer. * Special Note: As with this HRPG continuity and future HRPG continuities, the Twilight Saga storyline and its characters have been rebooted to fit more of the HRPG and more classic vampire mythos while still pertaining to the characters’ mythos as well. Character History "This is not the life I would’ve chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." - Rosalie Hale Earlier Life Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York in 1915; she had an older brother named Jasper, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Rosalie's father's job helped keep the family wealthy until the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. However, unlike her parents, who always wanted more out of life, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was beautiful. She also believed that her brother shared the trait as she did, as he was in his 50s and was still looking young. One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take more interest in Rosalie, which worked. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed Vera, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. Werewolf While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancé and his equally-drunk pals; Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being gang raped and beaten and left in the street to die. Rosalie was found by a werewolf, the scent of blood having attracted to the dying Rosalie. Feeling what had happened to the poor young woman; the werewolf carried her someplace where it made the eighteen year old a werewolf, ending the pain she was already in but worsening it even further. Rosalie, now feeling empowered with her newfound werewolfic abilities, soon avenged her death by killing all who were with Royce that night, and having saved Royce for last, where she had donned a bridal gown and found her fiancé locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death; all the while he had been terrorized of the visual of her being a ghost coming for her revenge. After Rosalie had become a werewolf and also becoming a wanted murderer, her and her brother went on the run and eventually was found by the vampiric Cullen family and lived with the family, being protected by them. While they lived with the Cullens, one of the Hale siblings had fallen for one member of the Cullen family. Rosalie had fallen for Emmett Cullen, whom she saw could be her fiancée as they were deeply in love, while Jasper had told her of his secret. She had found out that Jasper had been turned into a vampire sometime in his young age, explaining why he was young looking when he was in his 50s. Rosalie would get to meet the members of the family: Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the family’s patriarchs, and their three “children” including Alice Cullen, who had been a true member of the Cullen family, Edward Cullen, who was a member albeit a black sheep-like member, and Emmett Cullen, their well-liked, well-off member of the family that poses as the local high school jock. After her marriage with Emmett, Rosalie became a member of the family, while Jasper spent time with them, but really spending time with them in his own way. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two A Rude Awaking One evening in early Summer of 2024, Rosalie had gone out and gotten food for the family. She drove back to the house only to see it blown up. She crawled out of her wrecked car to enter the house only to find Carlisle and Esme brutally dead, Edward and Alice missing, and a barley alive Emmett. He told her of what happened and who their attackers were (as it was someone they knew along with a werewolf) before succumbing to his wounds. Rosalie found out who their attacker was, and Rosalie would be bitten by the attacker, her adoptive brother Edward Cullen. However this attack led to a new transformation for Rosalie, by turning her into a werewolf-dominant vampire hybrid. This result of this Rosalie hates Edward for killing Emmett and the Cullen clan. That night Mistress Gabrielle (formerly Gabrielle van Helsing) and had been flying around, hearing about the attack and took Rosalie’s been put into protection by Gabrielle van Helsing and the Slayers of the Flame as they knew that Edward would want to get the remaining one, including killing her brother Jasper. Rosalie spent some of her time alone in her bedroom while waiting for Jasper to arrive, as well as finding out that Alice was alive and had come along with Charlie Swan, a father whom lost his daughter to a vampire. Assigned to protect her, Mistress Gabrielle was protecting Rosalie, until being taken out momentary by Michael Bradshaw and Olivia Knight, both of whom were werewolves under Cullen’s control. Rosalie was processed to be kidnapped and taken to a nearby Cullen’s HQ for safe keeping. She escaped and tracked down her brother in Maine, where she would arrive in a town overrun by vampires, however she headed towards when she could smell Cullen and wanted to do battle with him only to not when Cullen and his allies escaped, with Rosalie swearing vengeance on him. Regular Appearance Rosalie Hale stands at five feet nine and a half inches tall, and weighs around one hundred and twenty-two pounds. She has a statuesque body type with an elegant figure similar to a model's. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were also described as being like violets. While Rosalie has natural brown hair, she dyes it blonde to distance herself away from the appearance of Jennifer Jane “JJ” Jarrett, an identical cousin and a famous rock star celebrity. She has also golden-black colored eyes with purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes. Her skin is marble white skin, although she feels that this, as well as the purple bruise-like shadows, is caused from her body still in the state of near death when the werewolf had found her. Trademark Gear Aside from using her own personal processions and her abilities as a werewolf-dominant vampire hybrid, Rosalie does not use any weapons of sort. Category:Werewolves